You Never Told Me
by perhapsiwould
Summary: When out looking for Henry with Emma, Hook goes missing for a few days, and when he returns, he's very worse for wear, leaving Emma feeling distraught, hoping he pulls through.


"What's your favorite flower?" he asked after another five minutes of silence. He glanced over his shoulder, amused at the look on her face.

"Why does it matter what my favorite flower is, Hook?" she asked in disbelief. They were out scouting for any signs of Henry, and she was not in the mood for a "let's get to know each other" game. It had been the fifth question he'd asked, all others being ignored, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, maybe I'd like to give some to you." The amusement in his voice was evident; he was enjoying her annoyance too much. "Is it really so bad for you to tell me? You were so open on the ship." They'd had a few nights on the ship—nights when neither could sleep and would make their way out on deck—where they'd spill their guts to one another, somehow finding it easy to let it all out to the other. "Come on, Emma. I know when you lost your _virginity_. This should be nothing, and everyone has a favorite flower."

"Your story was no better, Hook," she said, averting her eyes, regretting in the moment revealing that bit of information to him.

"And you're dancing around the question." He'd slowed his pace so he was walking next to her, nudging her with his elbow. "What's your favorite flower?"

"What's yours?" she asked in a mocking tone, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on her. He was acting like an excited child, and she had to admit to herself that it was a bit hilarious.

"That's easy, love. Forget me nots." He could see the corners of her lips start to turn up, and he was happy to be getting through her tough façade. He could always see past those walls, and he'd known for their last five weeks in Neverland that they were no longer actually there. She just pretended for the sake of being difficult, but he loved a challenge. "Now, I told you. What-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when his arm shot out in front of her, and the smile that was finally showing on Emma's face faded. She looked at his face, concentration the only thing sitting there. He held a finger to his lips, and she began to listen as well, but no sound met her ears. And she realized that was the problem. It was dead quiet. "Hook, what's going on?"

He unsheathed his sword, taking a step in front of her. "Run back that way. We'll meet at that big rock we passed. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, go back to the ship."

"I'm not just going to leave you here," she tried to reason.

He grabbed her shoulder, turning her toward him. "Emma Swan, you listen to what I say and run." The determination and fear behind his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Her feet began to carry her, heart beating wildly in her chest. If something was out there to scare Hook, she knew it was trouble. She didn't want to leave him by himself, but she made a promise on their first day in Neverland that she would always run if he ever told her to. So, she did. She finally saw the big rock come into view, and she slowed her pace, allowing herself to catch her breath. Once she reached it, she leaned back against it, the sun beating down on her. The weight on her shoulder reminded her she had a water bag and immediately brought it up to her lips. She continued standing, just in case Hook barreled down the path, and they needed to run.

She stood there for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. She contemplated going back to the ship like he said but decided to wait for him. Abandoning him in the middle of the forest was not an option. She waited for five more minutes. And then ten. And then fifteen, and her hands were beginning to shake with worry. She looked towards the path to the ship, knowing that she wasn't going that way.

Her legs moved on their own back the way she came. At first it was just a brisk walk, but the longer she didn't run into him, the more worried she became. Her footfalls became faster, and she couldn't find a care for how much noise she was probably making. Hook hadn't returned and it was rolling toward the forty-five minute mark.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she reached the spot they'd been and saw his sword sticking up out of the ground. Running forward, she pulled it from the earth, examining it. She found a small line of blood on the end of the blade, looking around to see if there was a trail. Her eyes scanned the area around her, she found no blood, no tracks, or anything to indicate anyone had even been there. She started to walk back the way she came when she felt something hard beneath her boot. She stopped, moving her foot to reveal his shiny hook lying on the ground. Anger shot through her as she picked it up, and she swiped the blade at a plant not far from her, cutting it in half. "Damn it, Hook!"

* * *

Emma trudged onto the ship, the hook and sword clattering onto the deck, frantically looking around for anyone else. It seemed that the rest of the group hadn't come back from their treks, and Emma didn't know how long she could stand being on her own, letting her mind swim with what could've possibly happened to Hook.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, and she jumped, not having heard the footsteps approach her. Her mother's worried face scanned hers, and she had to breathe in deep to hold herself together. "Emma, we've been waiting for you two for an hour." Snow scanned the deck for any sign of Hook. When her eyes finally landed on the two items next to the gangplank, Snow grabbed Emma's face. "What happened?"

Emma took another shaky breath, finding it difficult to make herself speak. "We were walking, and Hook told me to run, and when I came back, that's all I found." Her voice was a shaky as her breath, and she hated that it was affecting her like this. "Mom, we have to go find him."

David had joined them on deck, worried by the frantic sounds he'd heard. Worry spread across his face at the look in his daughter's eyes. He knew that look too well, and as much as he wanted to take the worry away, he couldn't. "Emma, the sun is going down soon. We can't go out there."

"That's exactly why we have to go!" Emma exclaimed, moving to him. "We can't just leave him out there!"

"Sweetheart, Hook told us we can't go out after the sun sets. It's dangerous out there," he tried to reason.

"So we just leave him out there to fend for himself? After everything he's done for us?" She knew she was bordering on hysterics, but she knew if something happened to him, she didn't want to think about what it would do to her. She shook her head. "No. I refuse to leave him out there." She was moving back to the gangplank when she felt a tug on her wrist. Pulling with all her might, she tried to get free from David's grip. "Dad, let go of me."

"Do you think he'd want you out there, putting yourself in danger for him?" He let go of her wrist and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "He knows this island better than any of us, and he wouldn't want you traipsing around it just to look for him. If something happens to him…" He let his words drop off. The look of fear and panic behind her eyes told him everything he needed to know, whether she did or not.

"What?"

"You'll know. But for now, there's nothing we can do." He sent Snow a knowing look, before giving Emma's shoulder a squeeze and taking his leave. The worry in his heart for her hadn't subsided, but he knew Snow could handle the situation better than he ever could.

"Come on, Emma. We'll go eat and rest, and you'll see. He'll probably be here right after sunrise," Snow said, guiding her toward the door that led below deck.

Emma went on autopilot for a few second before David's words sunk in. "What did he mean I would know?"

Snow bit her lip, trying not to let her face betray her thoughts. "That's not important right now. Come on."

Emma no longer had the energy to fight, so she let her mother lead her below deck. She made herself stomach her rations down, knowing that if she had no strength, she'd be of no use to anyone—not even herself. As soon as she'd eaten a satisfactory amount of her food, she started to make her way to her cabin, but she stopped at the first door—his door. She couldn't help herself when she pushed it open, stepping inside. Her boots were shed quickly, her body falling onto the sheets on its own. Curling up in the blankets, she knew if he did return in the morning, she'd get an earful about sleeping in his quarters, but she didn't care. She needed something that was real and him, and the bed was the closest she could get. Drifting into sleep, she didn't even feel the lone tear fall.

* * *

They'd gone through the same routine of rising with the sun, waiting an hour for him to arrive, scour the island for him and Henry until sundown, eat and retire to bed for six days. Every night, Emma would start to make her way to her quarters, and every night, she'd walk into Hook's cabin and sleep in his bed. It was better comfort than anyone on board was giving her, so she took it. Most nights, she was surprisingly able to sleep through the night, but two nights ago, a pain in her chest had pulled her from slumber. Since then, it had been a steady ache that she couldn't get rid of, no matter what she tried.

She stretched when she woke up, pulling herself for the sheets. Slipping her boots on, she prepared herself for another morning of disappointment when they'd have to go searching for Henry _and_ Hook once more. It pained her to think of losing either one of them, and she wondered when Hook had taken up a spot next to Henry in her heart. It scared her to think of it, but it scared her even more to think of not finding him at all.

Opening the door to the deck, she saw she was the first one out there. She took up her spot on the same crate that she had for the last week. Her eyes scanned the forest line for any sign of his black leather, praying to see it shining in the light of the sun. Her fingers tapped nervously against the crate, needing to find some way to release the energy and worry pent up in her body. She knew exactly why she was worried; she'd been fighting it since they'd arrived in Neverland. It was times like what had happened a few days ago, when he put her safety above his own life that she would come really close to the conclusion that she'd fought so hard to ignore.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she saw Snow standing beside her holding out a cup of water. Emma took it, nodding in thanks before taking a sip. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. Maybe ten minutes," Emma said, looking back toward the tree line. Silence fell between the two for a good five minutes before Emma sighed, her eyes falling to the deck. "Something tells me today won't be any different." She rubbed at her chest, trying to get the ache in it to stop, but just like every time, it continued at a steady throbbing pace.

Snow stepped in front of her, lifting her face with her hands. "Hook's a grown man who knows Neverland probably better than he knows himself." Snow noted how Emma was rubbing her chest and looked at her, confused. "Are you alright?"

Emma waved it off. "Yeah. I'm fine. My chest has just been hurting for a couple of days. It's probably stre-"

"MOM HELP!"

The voice she'd been missing for over a month rang through the air, and she looked toward the gangplank where Henry was standing. Tears welled up as soon as she heard his voice, and they were now falling at the sight of him. She moved quicker than she thought possible, pulling him into a tight embrace. She pushed him back a bit, examining him for anything wrong. "Oh my god. Henry! Are you okay?" She kept examining him but found nothing wrong.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's not me."

"What?"

She looked up at the sound of more, heavier footfalls and gasped at the sight. Hook was standing at the entrance to the deck, his shirt ripped and bloodied in various places, and he was as white as a ghost. Emma stepped back from Henry and approached Hook quickly but wasn't fast enough. He gave her a small smile, whispering her name, before falling to the deck. She ran to his side, rolling him over, trying to get him to respond but could get nothing from him.

"DAD!" She yelled, and within seconds, David was on deck, crouching next to the two of them. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he hauled Hook of the deck, carrying him to the door that led below deck. Emma tried her best to compose herself, but the aching in her chest was worse, and she needed to find out what happened. She walked over to Henry, who was in Regina's embrace for the moment. "Henry, I need to tell me exactly what happened."

Henry steadied his breath as he watched David carry Hook below deck. "When Tamara and Greg went to take me to the Lost Ones, the fairies attacked, saved me and took me to Pixie Hollow. They said they were going to keep me safe. Then, two days ago, I heard screaming from the other side of the Hollow. When I saw it was Hook they were torturing, I asked them to stop, and he told me you guys were here! I don't know what they were doing to him, but I convinced them to let him go. He was in pretty bad shape. And we've been walking across the island for two days." His eyes went back to the door that they'd carried Hook into. "Is he going to be okay?"

Emma looked to the door, listening intently, trying to hear some sign of life from Hook. It scared her, the way he'd looked at her before he collapsed, like he was happy to see her face one last time. Emma shook the thought from her head as she looked back at Henry, determination hiding her fear. "He's going to be just fine, Henry."

"Come on, Henry," Snow said, sensing the need to take him. "You must be hungry!" She hugged her grandson to her side, glancing one last time at Emma over her shoulder.

Regina walked up beside Emma. "You probably shouldn't have lied to him," she said before following in the footsteps of Snow and Henry.

Emma immediately moved to the door that she knew Hook was behind. She could hear movement behind it but didn't dare go in yet. Knowing she would just get in the way, and she wanting nothing more for Hook to be safe, she kept herself planted outside the door. She stood there for what felt like seconds and days all at once. The aching in her chest was worse than ever now, and she knew what it meant, but she didn't let herself admit anything just yet. If she did and something happened to him, there would be no coming back from it.

The door opened, causing her to jump and David and Gold walked out. She looked between the two, trying her best to read their faces to tell her something she already knew.

"I did everything I could, Miss Swan," Gold said, avoiding her eyes. "He's comfortable. For now, it's a waiting game."

Emma looked to David for conformation, and when he nodded, she pushed past the two of them, gasping at the sight before her. Hook was laid out on his bed, his shirt removed, revealing every bruise and cut inflicted on him from the fairies. He was still as white as the sheets he was laying on, and Emma had to force herself not to cry. Her eyes scanned his body, relief coursing through her when she saw his chest rise and fall. It was a slow rhythm, too much time between breaths for her liking. Making her way to the side of the bed, she immediately took his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with her thumb. The warmth underneath her hand reassured her that he was actually still alive and that it wasn't too late to save him.

She would come in every day for only a few hours, unable to see him battered and bruised for too long. Her time was spent getting the ship away from the island, sailing it the way Hook had taught her, and reassuring Henry that Hook was going to be all right. Henry had told her a bit of what their trek across the island was like, but Hook had been quiet for most of it, conserving his energy to get Henry back to the ship.

On the fourth day, she noted some of his bruises starting to heal, and the ache in her chest was lessoning. She took her spot on the bed, reaching out for his hand once more. His eyes were fluttering behind his eyelids, and she took that as a good sign, but the cool temperature of his hand worried her.

"Hook," she said before cutting herself off. For a second, she thought it was stupid to try and talk to him now, but if it had worked for her parents, it could work for her. "Hook, we need you to wake up soon. Because we need to get home. And we can't do that without you." Her breath came out shaky as she thought over her words. "I can't do that without you. So, you're going to wake up, and I promise that I won't shut you out anymore. I'll tell you every story about myself under the stars if you'll just open your eyes for me." When he continued to lie there, she scooted closer, clutching their joined hands to his chest. "I have felt your pain for the last week and a half, and that's the scariest shit I've ever felt. So, I need you to wake up. You don't even have to open your eyes. You can just shoot out an innuendo if you want. I've actually missed them," she chuckled, her thumb still rubbing circles on his hand.

His eyes still continued to flutter, and she was struck with an idea that she would've thought stupid a year ago. She leaned down, her eyes scanning his face before closing them. "Wake up, Killian," she whispered as her lips met his. She felt little sparks jump between their lips, only allowing them to touch for a few seconds. She kept her eyes closed as she waited; knowing if she opened them, and he was still laying there, disappointment would set in.

"You never told me what your favorite flower was, love."

Emma's eyes shot open, meeting the blue ones that she'd missed seeing so much. His words finally sunk in, a chuckle escaping her lips at his statement. "It's an orchid."

He pulled his hand from her grip, reaching up with strain to push hair from her face behind her ear. "How fitting," he replied with a small smile.

She tilted her head, confused by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Orchids are a symbol of rare and delicate beauty, darling." His smile widened as he continued his ministrations on her hair. "You called me Killian."

Emma realized he'd heard everything she'd said, but she couldn't find it in herself to care that he had. "Well it is your name, isn't it?" As his face lit up, she found herself leaning down to place another kiss on his lips. "I meant it. All of it."

"Even the part about my advances?" he asked, his eyebrow raising in amusement.

Emma rolled her eyes but allowed herself to smile. "Don't let it go to your head, buddy."

"Oh, I think you'll find that it already has," he replied, smirking.

If he hadn't been hurt, she would've shoved him playfully. So, she settled for a, "Shut up," and a gentle kiss placed on his lips. She sat there for the rest of the day, holding their hands to her chest once more. She answered every "get to know you" question he had, even throwing in a few stories to give him a good laugh. They'd get to the serious stuff again eventually, but that day, she needed to hear his laugh and see his smile. She needed happy and real to mask all the fear and dread she'd felt most of the time in Neverland. Most of all, she needed love, and he was happy to give it to her.


End file.
